The Ties That Bind
by MangaMamma
Summary: Kagome loses someone she loves and suffers a friend's betrayal. Who gave Kikyo the jewel shards and why is she giving it to Naraku? Sequel to The Nisou and the Wolf.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** the usual. Rumiko Takahashi is a goddess and we're all just playing in her world.

**A/N:** This the follow-up story to _The Nisou and the Wolf_. Inu-yasha is still having trouble embracing Kagome's relationship with Koga, but he's trying.

**TheTies That Bind**

**Chapter 1**

Inu-yasha watched Kagome as she pushed the food around on her plate. She hadn't been eating well lately and he noticed she wasn't her usual energetic self. She assured him she wasn't sick and always offered him that smile. But he didn't believe her for a moment.

"Kagome? Is everything ok?"

The priestess looked up from her dinner at her concerned friend. Inu-yasha was questioning her for the third time in as many days. She knew she had been kinda quiet and maybe even sullen, but she couldn't help it. She needed a break.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's just that I haven't been home in over two months and I miss my family. I miss Koga." She put her plate of food down and got up to take a walk. "I'll be back. I'm going to take a walk while Sango and Miroku are out doing…whatever."

"Would you like some company?"

"Yeah, sure."

The two friends strolled around the face of the mountain along the well-worn path talking about everything and nothing. Inu-yasha wasn't completely accepting of Kagome's relationship with Koga yet, but he didn't let it come between their friendship. It had been six months since he'd returned to Kagome after their fallout. And it had taken him awhile to be completely comfortable with her again, but now they enjoyed a stronger friendship for it. He still didn't like the wolf, but for Kagome he was willing to try and be civil.

"So have you and Koga talked about when he's going to have to give up his jewel shards? We have over half of the jewel."

Kagome's face grew hot as she remembered their last discussion. Koga had cut the shard out of his arm and given it to Kagome, against her protests. She had told him to keep the two in his legs until the end. They knew the reality of the situation, but she didn't realize how close they were to facing it.

"Yeah. He gave me the one in his arm awhile ago. I told him he could keep the two in his legs until the end."

"Aren't you worried about Naraku getting to him first?"

Kagome stopped in her tracks. No. She hadn't considered that. Had Koga? She looked at Inu-yasha with blank eyes. Why hadn't she thought about Naraku? She had only been concerned about the Gokuraku-chou at the time.

Inu-yasha walked back and pulled his friend along the path. "Koga is a big boy. He can take care of himself. And if he can't, the shards will help him run away really fast" Kagome gave him a look of incredulity. "Ok, so he's not the type to run away. But if he's smart and he loves you, he will run."

They walked in silence and Kagome stopped to pick some flowers. She bent down to pick a few choice stems when she saw Inu-yasha looking at her with such sadness in his eyes.

"Inu-yasha? Is something wrong?" She stood up and approached her friend, concern in her voice.

"It's nothing. Forget it." He turned to start walking again but Kagome grabbed his arm and made him face her.

"No, it's not 'nothing'. I saw the look in your eyes. Please tell me." She offered him a flower and a smile. He weakly smiled and took the flower as he sat down on the ground and studied the pink petals.

"It's just that…I saw you picking flowers and you looked so….." Inu-yasha couldn't say the words. They had already been through this and things were good between him and Kagome now. He hadn't meant to stare. She just looked so beautiful he couldn't help it. And now she thought something was wrong and wanted to help.

But Kagome misread Inu-yasha's sadness. She thought he was sad because she had reminded him of Kikyo. Kagome remained standing, stroking his hair, knowing how much he liked the feel and how it soothed him. She felt him hesitantly lean into her caresses and saw him relax immediately.

"I guess you never really get over your first love. Especially one taken from you by deception."

Inu-yasha started slightly at Kagome's words. _She thinks I'm sad about Kikyo._ "It may have been taken by deception, but even after we explained to her what happened, how Naraku played us against each other, she still chose a path away from me. She still chooses to wander the earth, stealing souls to keep herself alive. I don't really think she's the same Kikyo anymore."

"I wish I knew what I could do to make it better Inu-yasha. Just tell me and I'll do it."

Inu-yasha reached up for Kagome's hand that was stroking his hair and pulled her down to sit on the ground next to him. He laid his head in her lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome continued stroking his hair, feeling his body quiver every now and again. They remained this way until the sun began to set. When Inu-yasha slowly lifted himself out of Kagome's lap and turned his watery golden eyes to face her, her heart ached. As she wiped his face he grabbed her hands, holding them tight. She tried to read what was in those eyes, but there was just too much. What did he want to say?

"Inu-yasha……"

"We will never be taken away from each other. Not by Naraku, or anyone. I promise you."

Kagome fought the tears welling up in her eyes. She smiled at Inu-yasha, hoping that the hole left in his heart by Kikyo would someday be healed. She stood up and pulled him with her.

"We should get back. Sango and Miroku are probably back at camp by now and wondering where we are."

Their walk back to the camp was quiet, each lost in their own thoughts. Just before they rounded the bend to camp, Kagome grabbed Inu-yasha's hand and stopped walking. Inu-yasha turned questioning eyes to Kagome. "I promise too." Inu-yasha squeezed her hand before letting go and continuing on to camp.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kagome put the recently recovered shard against the ever-growing sphere and watched as it melded itself to the larger piece. She looked up to see the villagers thanking Sango and Inu-yasha for saving them from the snake demon that had been terrorizing their village for months. Miroku was talking to the village priest giving him instructions on how to seal the village boundaries from lower level demons.

This jewel fragment had been easily acquired compared to the more recent acquisitions. All of them had been injured in some form or another in the past week and Kagome was being kept pretty busy. She herself had been slashed by a demon while protecting an already injured Miroku. It was a difficult task trying to heal herself and Miroku. She was losing energy from the wound that she needed to do the healing spell. She ended up doing the healing in two steps; stopping the bleeding step one, repair the wound, step two.

The snake demon today didn't even require the use of Tetsusaiga. Kagome picked up her bag and walked over to Sango. "So, ready to head back to Musashi?"

"I was thinking of staying here tonight and hitting the hot spring. We're all a little banged up and could probably use the rest. Wanna join me?"

"Sounds great. Too bad we don't have Shippo anymore to be our lookout." The two women laugh as they head for the village inn to get rooms.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kagome and Sango looked around one more time before disrobing and getting into the hot spring. The path to the hot spring was lined with trees and shrubs and would normally be a lush path. But the winter weather had stripped most of the foliage bare, leaving Kagome and Sango feeling very exposed. The hot spring itself wasn't much better. Most of the trees had lost their leaves and the spring was left fairly open to prying eyes.

"Well, at least we'll see him coming", reasoned Sango as she quickly disrobed and stepped into the warm water. It's not that they didn't trust Miroku, but they really didn't trust Miroku. Sango had laid it out in very simple terms that even the sex-obsessed monk could understand.

"Kagome and I will be at the hot spring. If you show up, I don't care if you're breathing your last breath, you will regret it for the rest of your natural born life. When Kagome and I return from the hot spring, we'll have dinner. Are we clear?"

Miroku stood looking mortified. "How dare you make such implications! Have I not behaved myself the past two months?"

"No!" replied both women. Inu-yasha raised an eyebrow at the obviously guilty monk. He sat on the windowsill listening to the exchange, knowing that no matter what Sango threatened, Miroku would be at that hot spring. Warning him not to go probably only made him want to go more.

"Ok, so maybe I've been a little aggressive in my affections. But why aren't you warning Inu-yasha?"

Inu-yasha just smirked as Kagome and Sango flanked Miroku and defended him. He may be a hotheaded jerk every once in awhile, but he has never been proven to be a pervert like the monk.

"Inu-yasha has never once tried to see us naked."

"He has never grabbed my ass while I've tended his wounds."

"He has never been sidetracked from a mission by a pretty face and a big set of boobs."

"Alright, alright! I get it. Inu-yasha's a saint and I'm a pervert." Miroku stalks over to the door and looks back before leaving. "You will never have to worry about my attentions again!" After the door slammed behind him, Kagome and Sango looked at each other, a little confused. Had they gone too far in their admonishment?

"Don't even think for a moment that he's upset. He's probably heading to the spring right now to scope out a spot." Inu-yasha slid off the sill and headed for the door. "And thanks for the vote of confidence ladies." Kagome's and Sango's confusion finally gave way to a sudden burst of laughter as Inu-yasha left, leaving them to get ready to go to the spring.

So as Kagome closed her eyes and Sango settled herself in on a ledge to relax, Miroku smiled, enjoying his bird's-eye view of the bathing beauties. Who did Sango think she was, warning him not to come around? She wasn't the boss of him. Although he sure wished she would be. Visions danced in his mind as he thought of finally bedding Sango. In the past year, he had made some progress. As long as his affection was subtle, she was ok. They had even kissed a few times. But she held him at a constant distance, and wouldn't allow him to get any closer to her. He wasn't sure why she had such strong barriers to protect her from intimacy, but he was determined to break them down. It didn't seem right that such a beautiful woman shouldn't love and be loved in return. He wanted to love her, but she wouldn't let him.

As Miroku wondered how he could get Sango to love him, he rolled over onto his back, not really interested in the view below. Suddenly, he was more concerned about Sango's heart, than her body. As he settled himself on his back, he jostled a few rocks loose and they fell, splashing into the spring. Miroku lay frozen with fear as he heard the commotion down below. He didn't bother to peek down, he knew Sango's angry look very well. Instead, he stayed put, waiting for the inevitable assault by both women. But it never came. Instead, he heard them yelling at him, cursing his various body parts, and questioning his lineage. He heard the sounds of them wading out of the hot spring and stomping down the path, back to the inn. But no violence was directed his way. Interesting.

Miroku waited until his heart stopped pounding in his chest to leave his perch above the hot spring. As he made his way back to the inn, he pondered the fact that Sango had not hit him in any way. He saw Inu-yasha sitting on the stairs outside the inn, intently concentrating on a yellow flower. When Miroku sat down next to him, Inu-yasha gave him a serious look.

"I think you really did it this time monk. I don't know what happened, but they are beyond pissed. They are **_silent_**."

"Silent?"

Inu-yasha thought he actually saw Miroku pale. Not that he blamed him. In his experience, if a woman is yelling at you for something you did or didn't do, she would get over it quickly enough and things would get back to normal. But if she was silent, you feared for your life.

"Maybe I'll just sit here with you. Safety in numbers and all."

"Suit yourself." Inu-yasha continued to twirl the flower between his fingers.

Shortly after Miroku's arrival, Kagome and Sango came out of the inn, ready for dinner. They favored Miroku with ice-cold stares as they walked past him down the stairs to go to dinner. Inu-yasha stood up to accompany the girls and Miroku followed suit. The girls did not acknowledge Miroku all through dinner. They talked sparingly to each other and Inu-yasha. Once dinner was done, they went back to the inn and went to their room.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The next morning Sango awoke early and packed up her things, ready to head home. She and Kagome had decided last night that it made more sense for them to each go their separate ways from this village instead of having to backtrack after visiting Kaede. They hadn't told the guys yet because it was too late at night when they decided on their plan. Sango was going back to the slayer's village and Kagome was going to go see Koga. Both women knew that the group had been working so hard the past two months and needed a rest. So they figured on a two week break.

Sango was still really mad at Miroku so Kagome went to tell the guys about the change in plans. She knocked on the door and Miroku answered. He looked terrible. Kagome offered him a smile.

"Good morning Miroku. May I come in?"

"Sure." He steps aside to let Kagome in and looks in the hallway before closing the door. "Where's Sango?"

"She's finishing up her packing. That's what I came to tell you guys. Sango and I were talking last night and we decided it made too much sense to just leave for home from this village. It's pretty much a halfway point to the slayer's village and Koga's territory is just beyond the next set of hills. So you and Inu-yasha can do whatever you like for the next two weeks and we'll all meet back at Musashi village. Makes sense, don't you think?"

Miroku sits down on the bed and gapes at Kagome. "She's going back home? Did she say she was leaving without me?"

"I'm sorry Miroku. She said she was----"

Miroku leapt up from the bed and ran out the door in a flurry of purple robes. Kagome followed him to the door and decided maybe she better let Sango and Miroku work this one out for themselves. She had been mad at Miroku for spying on them, but not as mad as Sango. Yesterday she merely supported her friend's anger.

She looked over at Inu-yasha who was just sitting on the windowsill, arms crossed over his chest, a smirk on his face.

"So you're sticking me with the monk for two weeks. Thanks."

Kagome ambled over and leaned against the windowsill next to Inu-yasha. "You're both welcome to join me and Koga."

"I'll take my chances with the monk."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Miroku knocked on the door and waited for Sango to answer. "Sango, would you open up please? I need to talk to you." When his knocks went unanswered, he tried again. "Sango. Please open the door." And again. "If you don't open up I'm going to open it myself." Finally, he just walked into the room. Sango wasn't there, but her bag and slayer's Hiraikotsu were. So he sat down on the bed and waited for her to come back.

He didn't have to wait too long before Sango returned with a bundle of food for her trip. She hesitated when she saw Miroku, but then entered the room, ignoring him, and went to put the food in her bag. Miroku reached for Sango's hand and she moved it away. When he tried again, she fixed her stone gray eyes on him. She tied up her bag and went to leave but Miroku grabbed her wrist.

"Sango, please wait." Sango tried to yank her wrist free, but Miroku only squeezed tighter. "I'm not letting go until you hear me out."

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say. I'm sick and tired of listening to what you have to say."

"No, Sango. You need to hear what I have to say. Please hear me out."

Sango stands glaring at Miroku. She decides it's better to just let him talk then try to fight him. It would be faster too. Sango sighs and releases the tension in her body. "Fine. Let's hear it."

Miroku leads Sango to the bed and sits down next to her. "It was true that I was there to spy on you. Originally. But when I saw you sitting in the water, I realized that I wanted more." Sango stands up, but Miroku pulls her back down, holding both her hands. "Let me finish. I started thinking about how much I care about you and it seems like no matter how close I think I'm getting, you put up these barriers and keep me at a distance. I want you to let me inside. You seem to feel the need to be this strong woman all the time, but sometimes you need someone to take care of you. Sango, I want to take care of you. Let me take care of you."

Sango just looked at Miroku. Could he be telling the truth? Was he deeper than Sango gave him credit for? And what did he mean by 'barriers'?

"Sango. I didn't really see anything at the spring. I was lying on my back, thinking of you. Thinking what it would take for you to take me seriously. I know I act like a fool sometimes, but it's mostly out of frustration at not being able to be anything else for you. Sango, please believe me."

Sango looked into Miroku's pleading eyes. She was at a loss. There had been moments when she had felt really close to Miroku. They had shared a few intimate moments, but she hadn't really known what to do about it. Was that what he meant by 'barriers'? "Miroku, I'm not sure what to say."

"Say you'll give me a chance. Let me in."

"I….I don't know how."

"Let me come home with you. Let me take care of you."

Sango watched as Miroku brought her hands to his lips. He lightly kissed her fingertips and kept his pleading eyes fixed on her. "How do I know….how do I know I can trust you?"

Miroku caressed her check and leaned in a little. "You have to take a chance. Love is a risk worth taking."

Sango pondered Miroku's words. He seemed sincere in his request. She had heard him fake sincerity enough to know the difference. But how could she trust him when he wouldn't even stay away from the hot spring like she told him? She cared for Miroku, but he just made it so hard sometimes to take him seriously. Although this time he was panicking over Sango's anger. That was a good sign. Maybe she should try.

"Miroku. I care for you. But you make it difficult for me to take your affections seriously when you act like such a letch. You can come home with me. But this is it Miroku. No more chances. Your feelings are real and sincere, or they're not."

Miroku didn't let the joy he felt in his heart show on his face. He remained calm and leaned in to kiss Sango's cheek. He got up to leave when Sango's voice stopped him at the door. "Miroku. Be ready to leave in one hour."

_To be continued…._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Rumiko Takahashi is a goddess and we're all just playing in her world.

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 2**

**A Thief Among Us**

It was a beautiful fall evening. The sky was clear and the moon was a bright beacon of light turning the land into shades of blue and black. Inu-yasha sat in the Goshin Boku tree and enjoyed the peace and quiet. He knew that he better enjoy it while he could, because soon enough they would have to face Naraku to complete the Shikon jewel. Inu-yasha's original agenda of recovering the jewel to become a full fledged demon had fell by the wayside. Now he just wanted to kill Naraku. He knew Kagome would take care of purifying the jewel.

But what would happen once Naraku was defeated? Sessho-maru had said that Kagura was trying to kill Naraku herself because he held her heart in his hands. Would her heart be freed, or destroyed with Naraku? Inu-yasha already knew that the prince's body Naraku confiscated was just a shell now. The prince's soul had hopefully been freed when Naraku took possession. But no matter what happened, he knew that Naraku's death would not fix all the damage he had caused. Kikyo would still be a soul-devouring shell of her former self who still hated Inu-yasha. Sango's father, brother and comrades would still be dead. The only damage he knew that would be undone would be Miroku finally being freed of the wind tunnel. Other than that, the only thing gained would be peace of mind. He could live with that.

Inu-yasha looked up at the moon that was shining down on his friends, and watched as soul collectors slithered through the sky, collecting souls of the dead and taking them to their rightful resting place until they were chosen to be reborn. But all Inu-yasha could think of was Kikyo. Talking to Kagome had helped Inu-yasha realize that they may have loved each other before Naraku's treachery, but if they'd had a true love, they wouldn't have believed the other capable of the crimes perpetrated by Naraku in disguise. Inu-yasha sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about that anymore. What was done is done and Kikyo had chosen her path. Then Inu-yasha caught a familiar scent in the air. His eyes opened and scanned the hills; his ears twitched searching for any telltale noise. Then he saw them. Three soul collectors were circling the base of a tree. Kikyo.

Inu-yasha stood on the tree branch and stayed alert for her presence. She eventually emerged from the trees, a flowing, silent specter making her way towards him. She stopped at the base of the tree and looked up at her former love. His body was tense, all his senses strained for any sign of ambush or deceit. She gave him a small smile.

"Inu-yasha. I need to speak with you."

"What could you possibly have to say to me?"

"I wanted to clear things between us before your final showdown with Naraku. I know you are close to completing the jewel and will be going after Naraku's shards soon."

"How do you know that? Have you been spying on us Kikyo?" Inu-yasha jumps down to confront the former priestess.

Kikyo leans against the tree, her voice softening, and her eyes downcast. "I can feel the jewel becoming whole again. I can feel the power building. I'm not a complete shadow of my former self Inu-yasha." Kikyo looks up at Inu-yasha, a look of sadness in her eyes. "Not everything about me has changed."

Inu-yasha is pulled into Kikyo's deep brown eyes. Memories of gazing into her eyes and seeing only love for him flooded his mind. He wanted to reach out and feel her smooth, pale skin. He wanted to feel her in his arms again.

"What did you want to tell me Kikyo?"

"I wanted you to know that I'm not the monster you think I am. I am still the Kikyo you fell in love with." She slowly reached out and let her fingertips brush over his chest, feeling his reaction even under all his clothes. "Inu-yasha…."

Inu-yasha stared in wonder as Kikyo reached out and ran her fingers over his chest, sending tiny shockwaves through his body. He tried to remain calm, tried not to let her affect him. But he was being drawn to her, her long white fingers clenching his sleeves, pulling him to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Inu-yasha. I may never get to see you again. Who knows what will happen when you fight Naraku. You may kill Naraku and me right along with him. Or Naraku may prove too powerful even for you. And I couldn't bear the thought of not seeing you one last time to tell you how I truly feel. To tell you that I…..that I….."

Kikyo looked away from Inu-yasha, hanging her head so her hair hid her face. Inu-yasha felt his chest tightening, he slowly let his hands find her waist, slip around to her back and envelop her in his arms.

"Kikyo….."

He rested his head on her shoulder and felt her hands move up to his shoulder blades, clutching at him. He closed his eyes and reveled in the feel of her hair against his cheek, the way her body felt in his arms. He was so overwhelmed by memories of Kikyo and their love, he didn't notice the knife before it plunged into his back.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Inu-yasha was aware of a burning between his shoulder blades. He tried to move, to reach for it, but he was paralyzed. He looked at Kikyo, horrified, realizing she had been manipulating his feelings for her in order to get close to him, and what? Kill him? He watched as she slipped out of his grasp, a smile on her face.

"Poor Inu-yasha. Nothing personal, but I need your help and this was the only way of ensuring it I'm afraid."

"I will never….." Inu-yasha was still trying to move, the burning that started between his shoulder blades now spreading over his whole back.

"Do you feel that burning Inu-yasha? In a few moments it will have spread to your whole body. And when it does, you will do whatever I ask. Completely unaware and completely obedient."

"Why Kikyo? Why are you doing this?"

Kikyo chuckles softly and brings her face in so close to Inu-yasha's that their noses touch. "Because you will never defeat Naraku. You and those friends of yours are going to walk right into his trap and give him all the jewel shards and then he'll be unstoppable. I can't allow that to happen. So I want you to give me the jewel shards you have collected. I can get close to Naraku and steal the other fragments away and make it whole again. Then I can use it to defeat that bastard once and for all."

"You're crazy if you think I'm just going to hand the jewel over to you."

"Oh you will. I can see my spell has almost taken over your entire body. It won't be long now Inu-yasha."

"Kikyo, don't do this. Your plan will never work. How can you manage to get so close to Naraku? Are you and he pals now?"

A flash of anger crosses Kikyo's face at Inu-yasha's words. But then she recovers her composure and the smile reappears.

"The heart of that fool Onigumo still beats in Naraku. He may have merged his body with a host of demons to gain life, but he did it out of love. Love for me. I will use this to my advantage to get close to him. Just as I did with you Inu-yasha. The only difference being that I will kill Naraku and keep you alive to serve me."

The last thing Inu-yasha hears is Kikyo's laughter before the burning consumes his body.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kikyo watches the last glimmer of will dwindle to nothing in Inu-yasha's eyes. She steps up to his ear and whispers her commands. "I want you to bring me the jewel shards you have collected. You will steal it from Kagome and bring it to me under the cover of night. No one must know what you have done. Is that understood?"

Kikyo looked into Inu-yasha's dead eyes waiting for confirmation. "Yes."

"Ok. Where is the jewel now?"

"With Kagome."

"And where is Kagome?"

"With the wolf."

Kikyo's interest was peaked by this new tidbit of information. Did Kagome find someone else to lavish her affections on? Interesting. No wonder Inu-yasha was so eager to believe her confessions of love.

"What wolf is Kagome with Inu-yasha?"

"Koga. Her mate."

**_Mate!_** It appeared the little schoolgirl had grown up. Kikyo let the laughter escape her lips as she studied Inu-yasha.

"And how do you feel about this Inu-yasha?"

He remained silent for awhile and Kikyo began to wonder if he was able to fight her spell, until he finally spoke.

"I … love…her." His voice was strained, as if he were trying not to tell Kikyo. She would have to be careful. If he was able to fight the spell, even a little, she had to act fast.

"How long before Kagome gets back?"

"One week."

One week? That was unacceptable. Kikyo had to put her plan in motion as quickly as possible before Inu-yasha broke through her spell.

"I want you to travel to the wolf's territory now and steal the jewel from Kagome. You will bring it back to me immediately. Let no one stand in your way. Do what you must to retrieve the jewel. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Go."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Inu-yasha raced to the wolf territory in the east, not sure why he felt the need to visit Kagome. He hoped she wouldn't be mad that he was stopping by unexpectedly. It took him half a day to reach the village. When he inquired on Kagome's whereabouts, he was told she and Koga had gone home to visit Kagome's family. It took Inu-yasha a few moments to recover from the shock before he thanked the old woman and raced back to the well. She took Koga home? The old woman made it sound like it was a common occurrence. How many times had Koga gone through the well? Why hadn't Kagome mentioned it before? He supposed it made sense for Kagome to visit with everyone at once, but it bothered him for some reason. He had grudgingly accepted Koga and Kagome together. He loved Kagome and made her happy. And even though he and Koga were never going to be the best of friends, he didn't hate him. So why was Inu-yasha feeling jealous?

He reached the well late that night feeling a bit exhausted. He had run full speed both ways and stopped a few moments to catch his breath. Just as he was about to jump down into the well, he saw Kikyo's soul catchers emerge from the woods followed by their mistress. He watched her approach, his eyes fixed on her, his body frozen. He couldn't figure out what was going on. Then he felt a burning wave wash over his body and everything went blank.

Kikyo slowly approached Inu-yasha, letting her presence activate the spell within him. She could tell the moment he stopped thinking and smiled to herself. The jewel was almost hers.

"Do you have my jewel shard Inu-yasha?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Kagome took the jewel home through the well."

"So you're going through the well to retrieve it?"

"Yes."

"I'll be waiting here for you. Now go."

_To be continued….._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** See chapters 1 or 2. Take your pick.

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 3**

**Mutual Agreement**

Kagome made the trek from the village they had just saved, to Koga's territory in one day. She arrived when Koga was out handling a border dispute, so she made herself at home and laid down for a quick nap. Koga wasn't there when she woke up the following morning so she decided to do a little wandering. She went to one of her favorite places, a ledge overlooking the valley that was a few miles from the tribe's dwellings. She stretched out on her back and enjoyed the warm sunshine on the brisk day. The trees were loosing their leaves at a rapid pace now and it wouldn't be long before snow would become a problem. But for now she was content to lay on the rock and bask.

She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep, but the sun was starting its descent so she headed back to the caves. She saw Koga talking with some guards on the other side of the village wall. She caught his attention with a mental nudge and continued on her way. As she climbed the last set of stairs to the third level, she found Koga waiting for her, leaning against the wall, a smile on his face.

"I've been waiting for you all day. Where have you been?"

Kagome chuckled and went to lean against him, her hands on his hips. "Oh yeah? Well I've been waiting for you since yesterday afternoon." She went up on her tiptoes and gave him a welcoming kiss.

Koga didn't move, he just enjoyed the feel of her body against his, her warm lips pressed to his. He looked down into his favorite pair of brilliant emerald eyes and smiled.

"You win. But I have a good excuse."

"Shichiro told me you were off settling a border dispute. Did it go well?" Kagome started to push off of Koga so they could go into the cave, but he pulled her back to him, his eyes demanding.

"There's a new village on the southern edge of our border that was just established by some displaced farmers to the north. I took an envoy over to introduce myself and make them aware of our boundaries. There were some issues with lumber and the Hotaka River. But I think we came to an understanding."

"A mutual understanding, or a Koga understanding?"

Koga put his forehead against Kagome's. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I know you have a mean side Koga. It's ok. You have to do what's right for your tribe."

Koga growled as he swept Kagome up in his arms, "**_Our_** tribe. And it was mutual." He carried Kagome into the cave and deposited her on the bedding, immediately lowering himself onto her. He was about to lean in and kiss her when he saw the look on her face, "Kagome? What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, eyes wide and threatening to tear up, "Our tribe?"

He smiled down at her and brushed her hair back, "Yes, our tribe. I am the leader and you are my mate. This is your tribe."

She smiled up at him and reached up behind his neck and untied his long dark hair. She pulled it down and let it cascade over his shoulders, loving the feel of it brushing against her face.

"Someday I'm going to come here and never leave." She pulled his head down to her and kissed him deeply, "I promise."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Say Goodbye**

Kagome listened to Koga's heartbeat as she fell asleep. It was so strong, and so soothing. Koga had agreed to leave for the well a day early after Kagome became very quiet and worried. She really felt like something bad had or was going to happen. She had never shown a gift for premonitions, but a woman's instinct was not something to take lightly. Koga said they could leave first thing tomorrow morning. Four days ago Kagome had been seized by a terrible chill. No matter what Koga did, she couldn't stop shaking from the chill. It had subsided the next day and even though physically she seemed fine, she was still haunted by the feeling of impending disaster. Maybe it was just this world getting to her. There was always something happening, and so finally when nothing happens, she gets paranoid. _That must be it_, she thought.

The next day, as Kagome and Koga approached the well, Kagome started to feel ice water flow through her body. By the time she reached the well, she was doubled over, frozen by a sudden seizure in her chest. She sank down onto her knees, clutching at her heart, trying to catch her breath. Koga was talking to her, trying to help her, but she couldn't talk, couldn't move. Finally, the pain in her chest subsided, and she was able to get her breathing under control. She remained on the ground, her hands now clenching earth, trying to figure out what was going on. She looked over to Koga, his lips moving, but she couldn't hear the words. She looked back down at the ground and closed her eyes, concentrating all her senses to the here and now. She could feel the grass clutched in her fists, she could smell the surrounding pine trees, and she could hear Koga.

"---ome, please answer me!"

"I can hear you Koga. I'm….fine."

"You don't seem fine. What happened?"

"Cold. Couldn't move. My heart, it felt like it was going to burst. I…I couldn't breathe."

"Can you stand?"

"Yeah, I think so." Kagome accepted Koga's arm as support and slowly stood up. She didn't feel cold or have any pains in her chest, but she felt a little drained. Mostly she felt…serene. She felt a sense of calmness wash over her and she wanted to…smile? What was going on? Anytime she felt such intense physical attacks, she was either on the receiving end of something she could see in front of her, or she could feel what was happening to Koga. And both of them were fine. So what the hell was happening to her?

"Are you sure you're ok? Do you want to rest in the village tonight?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm a little tired, but I feel fine, oddly enough. We should go before something else happens."

Koga followed Kagome into the well and through the void to her home, not convinced that she was telling him the whole truth.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Koga helped Kagome up from the well, still unconvinced that Kagome was alright. He had tried to reach out to her in the void but couldn't, probably due to the void's mystic properties that allowed it to exist outside of time. And now that they were out, all he felt was a sense of calmness. And that worried him even more.

They walked out into a cloudy, brisk fall afternoon. Koga followed Kagome to the house where they sat down for some lunch. Kagome finished setting the food on the table and asked Koga to go get her grandfather. Koga entered the quiet temple and looked around for Higurashi. He wasn't tending the alter, or reading in the library, or in the back tending the garden. Maybe everybody was gone today. As Koga walked back out into the courtyard, he felt a surge of panic from Kagome. He ran into the house to find Kagome sitting on the kitchen floor, the color gone from her face, her hands shaking, as she stared at a piece of paper.

Koga grabbed the paper and read the scribble.

_**Kagome,**_

_**Since I never know when you'll be home, I'm leaving this message here for you in case you arrive when no one is home. Higurashi fell ill on Thursday the 16th. He is at Kyoto Memorial Hospital. If this letter is still here for you, then he has not been released yet. I will update this note when I know more.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mom**_

_**17th – they say he has pneumonia and a build up of fluid in his lungs. His weak heart is making it difficult for recovery.**_

_**18th – he seems weaker. Doctor says Higurashi has suffered a minor heart attack from fluid straining heart. Doctor says he needs surgery to remove fluid and perform bypass on heart. **_

_**19th – Doctor says he is weak but has hope of recovery. I am afraid for my father. Afraid he will leave this world without seeing you again. **_

Koga looked down at Kagome, still immobile except for the shaking hands. He kneeled down next to her and tried to get her to talk to him. "Kagome? Look at me." She looked up and he winced at the panic and fear in her eyes. "Kagome, when was this letter written? What day is it here?" Kagome looked at the letter Koga was holding in front of her face. She saw without comprehending. "Kagome!" Koga shook her shoulder, trying to snap her out of her shock. She blinked a few times and looked at Koga, then back at the letter. "When was this written? What day is it?"

"Today's the 20th."

"Ok. So why don't we go to this place, the 'hospital' and see your jiisan."

Kagome just nodded. Koga could feel her coming back, her mind working. She stood up and walked towards her bedroom. Koga remained where he stood, not quite sure what she thinking, when he heard her voice before she went upstairs.

"We'll need to change. I'll meet you out in the courtyard."

Koga saw Kagome emerge dressed in her miko attire, and clinging to a rope of beads. He watched her walk over to the Goshin Boku tree and lay her hand on it, looking up into its almost bare limbs. She closed her eyes and her body began to glow with the familiar blue light. The glow faded after a few moments and she walked to his side, entwined her fingers with his, and walked towards the front gate. Koga didn't say anything. He just accompanied her, silently.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Before they entered the front doors of the hospital, Koga could smell it. Fear. Sickness. Death. Kagome explained to him on the subway ride what a hospital was. She said it was a place the sick and injured went to get healed. It was where women went to have their young. So why did it have such a strong scent of death?

Koga silently followed Kagome through the maze of corridors until they finally reached someone who could answer her questions. A small, round woman behind a counter was talking to something he believed was called a phone and kept giving Kagome a nervous smile every time she looked up at her.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

As Kagome and Koga walked up the long driveway to the temple grounds a vehicle from the hospital passed them, leaving the temple. Koga looked over at Kagome, worried at her total silence and lack of expression. Ever since she had spoken to the woman at the hospital, she had remained eerily calm and silent. Koga decided it was better to leave her for now, and just be by her side until she decided she needed him.

They walked into the house and found Kagome's mom sitting at the table staring at a cup of tea. She looked up when she heard the door and smiled at Kagome.

"I noticed the letter was gone. I didn't know where you were so I figured I'd just wait for you here. Were you at the hospital?"

Kagome nodded, not moving to sit next to her mother and still not speaking. Koga gently nudged her to sit down at the table and went to pour her a cup of tea. When he had given her the tea and made sure there was food if she wanted it, he bowed and went to leave. The sound of Kagome's voice startled him as he opened the door. It sounded so small and weak.

"Koga. Please don't leave me. I'm sorry if I'm not talking, but I need you near me."

Koga crossed the room and kneeled by her side, placing his hands on her leg. "I won't leave you. I was just trying to give you time with your kaasan." She looked down at Koga, and he winced at the emptiness of her eyes. Was the shock too much? Did her mind just shut down because the trauma was too great? He leaned up and kissed her forehead and sat in the chair next to her.

"I'm glad you made it home Kagome. I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to say goodbye before…." She let the words trail off, unable to say anything that would finalize her father's life.

Kagome stared at the table, a blank look on her face. "I felt him in the feudal era. I felt it when he got sick and had the stroke. I felt him die this morning. I'd been having these attacks and we weren't sure what they were, but after reading your letter and matching up the dates, I know it was grandfather."

Koga and her mother turned shocked eyes to Kagome. He hadn't considered that fact even after reading the letter. At least now they knew what was causing the attacks. "I think he was projecting himself, trying to call me back. But he was too weak." A single tear made its way down her cheek, and Kagome remained motionless, her face still blank.

"Kagome…." Koga reached out for her hand and the contact brought her out of her daze. She looked at him, eyes watery pools just waiting to run over, her lower lip quivering and her hands shaking.

"He's gone." She turned to face her mother, "I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you. I'm so sorry I wasn't here for…." Her voice trailed off as her mother came over and hugged her daughter. Kagome finally let everything that she was holding back out as she felt her mother's arms around her. She kept repeating 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry' over and over, as her mother kept trying to tell her there was nothing she could have done. Kagome finally calmed down and sat silent once again. Her mother smoothed her hair back, still holding her daughter close.

"Why don't you and Koga go get some fresh air? I have some phone calls to make. I'll come and get you when I need you. Ok?"

"No mother. I want to help. I can make some calls for you. Let me help"

"No dear. I want you to go with Koga. There's nothing I really need help with right now. But I will need your help soon enough, and I promise I will call you. Now go."

Kagome just stared at her mother, an almost horrified look on her face, at being sent away. Koga guided Kagome out of her chair, up to her feet, and out the door. He led her to the bench under the Goshin Boku tree. She buried her face in Koga's chest and let her body go limp. He tried supporting her weight, but found it easier to just gather her in his arms and hold her like a child.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I know there's nothing I can say to make it better. But just tell me what you need and you shall have it." He felt her shudder and squeezed her a little more. "He was a wise man, and he loved you very much. And I'm sure he knew how much you loved him. You two had a very special, very strong bond. And I don't think that goes away with the death of the physical form. I think his soul will remain linked to you, and he will be there for you whenever you need him."

They remained on the bench for quite some time. Once Kagome fell asleep, Koga took her to his room and put her to bed. He curled up next to her and fell asleep, sending all his love to her through their bond hoping it would soothe her.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Say Goodbye II**

Koga kept his promise and never left Kagome's side for the next two days. Sometimes he blended into the background and let her do whatever she needed to do, and others he was right by her side, meeting family and friends, providing moral support, or playing the part of the bully and making her eat and sleep. Kagome's mother was just as stubborn as her daughter so he kept an eye on her as well, only once having to force her to bed for rest. And surprisingly enough, Sota, Kagome's little brother, was the biggest help. He worked with Koga in watching out for the Higurashi women and was the perfect little gentleman through all the chaos. Koga admired such strength in one so young. He would grow up to be a fine young man. _Higurashi will be proud_.

Koga was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Kagome's loving presence in his mind. He looked up to see her giving him a small smile, and he winked back. She returned her attention to the person in front of her, no doubt offering condolences and such. Koga returned to observing the people throughout the gathering, lost in his thoughts again.

Kagome was so grateful for Koga. She doubted she would have been able to make it through all of this with her sanity in tact without his loving support. The only good thing to come out of this whole sad experience was that Kagome had been able to introduce Koga to all her family and friends. She cherished him, and wanted everybody to know that this was the man she loved. He met everyone with grace and patience and Kagome felt all the more lucky. She watched him now, lost in his own thoughts, and sent him a little mental hug. _Ai shiteru. _Koga winked back at her and she felt a little jolt to her heart. She smiled and returned to the older gentleman speaking to her about her grandfather's childhood.

The last person left late that night. Koga wrapped his arms around Kagome and whispered in her ear. "Ai shiteru. Now I want you to go to bed. Sota and I will take care of everything."

Kagome was so tired, and Koga's arms around her only drove the point home further. She just wanted to collapse against his chest and stay there for a few days. But she still had lots to do, and she couldn't give in to his plan.

"No, Koga. I'll stay up and help." She barely got the words out when she was seized with the need to yawn. Koga chuckled at the muffled sound and scooped Kagome up his arms and started towards his room in the temple. "No fair. You know I'm too tired to fight back."

Koga kissed her on the forehead and passed into the candlelit corridors of the temple. He reached his room and put Kagome down on the bed, pulled the covers up to her chin and bent down to kiss her goodnight. "Kagome?" Koga smiled as he realized she was already asleep. He kissed her soft lips, briefly, and went back out into the courtyard to find Sota.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See chapters 1 or 2. Take your pick.

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 4**

**A Thief in the Night**

Inu-yasha came out of the void confused as to why he felt the need to visit Kagome. He couldn't really figure out why he had such an urge to see her. He hoped she wouldn't be too mad. He didn't care if he pissed off Koga. Truth be told, it still felt good to piss off the wolf. Inu-yasha leapt from the well and stopped to listen for any noises. It was nighttime and he didn't want to disturb anyone. Maybe he should just sleep here for the night and see Kagome in the morning. But something was drawing him to Kagome. Without knowing why he was doing what he was doing, he crossed the courtyard and jumped up into the tree outside Kagome's bedroom window. No Kagome. This late at night she should be in bed. Maybe she was out with Koga. Well, he'll just wait here for her and grab some sleep until she shows up.

Inu-yasha saw Kikyo's face. It had a wicked smile and she was laughing at him. Then he heard her voice, commanding and echoing through his mind, "_Bring me the jewel fragments Inu-yasha_." Inu-yasha opened his eyes and let his senses reach out to find trace of Kagome. He finally sensed her in the temple. He silently made his way into the temple and followed his senses until he finally came to a small room in the back of the temple. He quietly opened the door and poked his head in.

There were Koga and Kagome in bed, sleeping peacefully. The hair on the back of his neck bristled at the sight. He walked into the room and stood over them, fangs bared in a grimace, a low growl rising in his throat. Then Kagome moaned and rolled over, facing Inu-yasha. He jumped back to the doorway to hide, but she was still asleep. Inu-yasha crept over to a wooden box on the dresser and opened it. There was the jewel fragment, pink and glowing. He quickly snatched it from the box and left the room and headed for the well, back to his own time, and back to Kikyo.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Coldness**

Kagome could feel her stomach turn to ice as she watched the Shikon jewel tear itself free from her body. She tried to grab it, but she was free floating and was having trouble righting herself. She tried to "swim" through the air towards the jewel, but it was still slow going. Then she watched as a clawed hand came out of the void and grabbed the jewel, pulling it into the void, disappearing right before her eyes. She yelled something, she couldn't quite tell, it was like she was speaking some foreign language. She kept trying to reach the area where the hand disappeared, but she couldn't see where she was going through all the tears, and her body was becoming so cold she was having trouble moving her limbs. She finally gave up and just floated there, crying, feeling her body completely consumed by the cold, becoming rigid and frost covered. It was gone. She had failed. She lost the Shikon jewel.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Koga shivered as coldness crept into his body. He pulled Kagome closer to him, but he only seemed to get colder. He opened his eyes and felt Kagome's rigid, shivering body against his body. Her skin was almost blue from the drop in body temperature. He turned her over and began to shake her, noting shiny tracks down her cheeks where tears were almost freezing in place. "Kagome! Wake up! What's going on? Kagome!" He kneeled above her, shaking her stiff body. "Kagome!" Her eyes fluttered, her lips parted, furiously quivering, trying to say something.

"J-j-j-jewel. G-gone. S-s-s-so c-cold."

_The jewel was gone? No, can't be_! Koga jumped over to the small wooden box on the dresser. It was open and the jewel was gone. He ran back over to Kagome and cradled her in his arms, trying to ignore the coldness overtaking his body. What was he going to do? He was no healer. He placed his hand on her cheek and tried to get her to concentrate on his words. "Kagome! Listen to me! You have to tell me what to do. The jewel has been stolen. You need help. Kagome! What should I do?"

He saw Kagome trying to say something, but her body was becoming completely stiff. He hugged her to him so his ear was right next to her mouth. When she spoke, the whisper-quiet cold breath sent new chills down his body. "W-w-well. Nee--d Ka-ka-ede."

"Kagome, you don't have a shard with you. You won't be able to pass through the well." He hugged her close again trying to transfer some of his heat to her. As he sat there trying to figure out what to do, it suddenly occurred to him that he possessed two shards. He gently laid her down on the bed, covering her with all the blankets he could find, and then turned his attention to his right thigh. Without Kagome, he would have to guess the location of the shard. He only had to slice his leg three times before he found the shard. He pried open Kagome's clenched fist just enough to place the shard within her grasp.

Just as Koga was about to jump into the well, he realized he should tell her family what was happening. He laid Kagome next to the well and sprinted for the house. He immediately noticed the decrease in his speed as he tried to push himself faster. He found Sota in the kitchen making breakfast. "Sota! Listen carefully. I have to take Kagome back to the feudal era. The jewel has been stolen and it seems to be affecting Kagome. I'm taking her back to get healthy and find the jewel. I will send her back home as soon as possible. Ok?" Sota just nodded and watched the wolf fly back out the door.

Koga swept Kagome up and jumped into the well, hoping it knew where to dump them, because he had no idea how to navigate the void. As soon as they exited the void, Koga jumped up and hesitated only momentarily to thank the gods they were in the right place and time. Koga raced down the hill and through the forest in search of Kaede.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kaede was enjoying her quiet morning as she waited for the water for the tea to get hot. Things had been peaceful recently and she was enjoying the respite. She went over to the cupboard to get a cup when the wolf demon burst through the door with Kagome. She immediately saw Kagome's condition and rushed over to help Koga put her down on the mats. She began to pull the blankets back as she listened to the demon tell his story. "She awoke this morning cold and shivering. Her body has completely stiffened up." Koga watched as Kaede's hands began to glow, presumably to try and heal whatever was possessing her. But Koga didn't think it was going to help. He grabbed Kaede's arm to get her attention. "The jewel has been stolen."

Kaede's eyes went wide with shock and her hands stopped glowing. She stared at the wolf, unbelieving, as words spilled from his mouth. "Kagome said the jewel was gone. I don't know when it was stolen. With everything happening with Higurashi's funeral

we----"

"Higurashi is dead?"

Koga's eyes softened as he saw the sadness in the old woman's eyes. "Yes. Kagome felt his sickness and passing in this world, but we were too late. He passed the morning we arrived." Kaede lowered her head and observed Kagome. "But, Kagome has been fine until this morning. So my presumption is the jewel was stolen last night."

Kaede brushed Kagome's frosty hair and looked up at the wolf, his concern written all over his face. "It's nice to finally meet you Koga. I wish it were under better circumstances. Kagome has told me so much about you. Perhaps later we can sit down and get to know each other." Koga nods, but his eyes drift back down to Kagome. Kaede lays her hand on his, and he looks up, questioning. "Go find Inu-yasha. He's usually up in the Goshin Boku tree this time of the morning."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Inu-yasha sensed a familiar presence heading his way. He opened one eye and almost fell off the branch in shock from seeing Koga's face mere inches from his own. He regained his balance and stood face to face with Koga, fuming. "What the hell are you doing here you mangy wolf?"

Koga's face remained serious as he let the insult pass. "Kagome's in trouble. Kaede sent me to find you. C'mon." Koga turned and disappeared towards the village in a cloud of dust.

Inu-yasha ignored the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and followed Koga. He entered Kaede's home and found her and Koga leaning over Kagome's body. Inu-yasha moved closer and saw that she looked almost blue. She was shivering and he could see frost in her hair. Inu-yasha's voice was a whisper in the quiet room. "What happened?"

Koga looked up at Inu-yasha, not trying to hide any of his concern or fear. Inu-yasha felt for the wolf. He loved Kagome too and couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to her. What scared Inu-yasha was the look of fear in Koga's eyes. "I woke up this morning and found her cold and shivering. She's gotten progressively worse. Her body is freezing over, it's rigid and she can't talk any longer. Before she was completely immobilized, she told me to bring her here." Koga reluctantly left Kagome's side and walked over to Inu-yasha. "There's something else. The jewel has been stolen. I think that's what's causing the problem with Kagome. She mentioned that the jewel was gone."

Inu-yasha just stared at Koga. _I must have heard him wrong. Stolen? From Kagome's era?_ "When was it stolen?"

Koga shook his head. "I'm guessing last night since Kagome was fine until this morning. I'm going back and checking out the temple for clues."

Inu-yasha snapped out of his shock. "Wait. How did you get back if the jewel was stolen?"

Koga looked down at his bandaged leg. "I cut it out and put it in Kagome's hand. The void within the well seems to guide you to where you need to go."

"Good thinking. I'll go with you." Inu-yasha's look left no room for Koga to argue. The wolf nodded and the two turned their attention back to Kagome.

Kaede sensed their questions and she looked up at the two demons. "I agree with Koga. Somehow, Kagome's condition is linked to the theft of the jewel shard. I will do what I can for her, but we must find the jewel shard and quickly. Go through the well, find out what you can and report back."

Koga and Inu-yasha start out the door when Koga grabs the dog demon's arm. "How are you going to get through the well?"

Inu-yasha pulls a shard from around his neck and quickly tucks it back. "Kagome gave me a shard to hold in case of emergencies. Let's go."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Thief Revealed**

Inu-yasha followed Koga into the temple and back to the room Koga used when he stayed with Kagome and her family. He didn't say anything to Inu-yasha about Kagome staying in the room with him, and didn't offer up any reason as to why the jewel would be kept with him, instead of her. Koga pointed to the wooden box on the dresser, "That's where the jewel was stored. I found it open this morning after Kagome said it was gone."

Inu-yasha began looking around the room and until his eyes rested on Koga. Koga looked up and met the gaze when he felt Inu-yasha's eyes on him. "What?"

"This is where you stay?"

"Yes. Higurashi…..he let me stay here. Inu-yasha, you should know---"

Inu-yasha cut him off, and started looking around the room again, not wanting to hear what was going to be said next. He thought he might have reached a certain comfort level with Kagome and Koga, but lately, it had been bothering him a lot. "No, I don't think I should."

Koga rolled his eyes and continued, "---Higurashi is dead." Inu-yasha froze and looked back at Koga. "Kagome felt him get sick and die while we were still in the feudal era. We didn't know at the time what was happening to her, and by the time we came back here, it was too late. He passed away in the morning and we got here that afternoon. Kagome was devastated. She blamed herself of course. She seems to be getting better, but, I thought you should know."

Inu-yasha just nods at the sad news. Poor Kagome. He hadn't known. How could he? But he felt horrible for not being there when she needed him? Inu-yasha looked over at Koga who was inspecting the box closely. _Actually, I guess she doesn't need me anymore._ Inu-yasha was inspecting the flooring for any scents or tracks when he came to the bed. His nose picked up a very familiar scent. He followed it up the covers and into the bed. _Kagome._ A slow growl started building in Inu-yasha's throat and the hair on the back of his neck started to bristle. He looked over at Koga, the urge to attack the wolf resurfacing once again. Inu-yasha let his claws come out and he approached Koga, who was kneeling down on the floor examining something.

Koga suddenly jerked up, banishing whatever impulses were driving Inu-yasha. "Found something! Look, a few strands of hair. Definitely not mine, Kagome's or Higurashi's." Inu-yasha walked up to take a look at the few strands Koga was holding up. Koga examined the hairs as Inu-yasha approached, and the closer Inu-yasha got, the more the strands seemed to match his hair. Inu-yasha noticed the frown on Koga's face but decided to ignore it, until the wolf held the strands up to Inu-yasha's hair and found that they matched perfectly. "It appears to be a perfect match."

Inu-yasha's voice was a low growl. "What are you saying wolf? **_I_** stole the jewel shards?"

Koga brought the strands up to his nose and smelled them, all the while keeping his eyes glued to the dog demon. There was the faint smell of the wood from the floor and another scent, faint, but still very distinct. He lowered his hand and leaned in as close to Inu-yasha as the dog would allow. Koga felt a pain pierce his chest as he inhaled Inu-yasha's scent. Koga stepped back, his hard blue eyes boring into Inu-yasha's glowing golden orbs.

The two demons faced off in the silence until Koga finally found his voice. It was low and strangled with emotion. He was trying to keep his anger in check and handle this matter calmly. For Kagome's sake. "Convince me Inu-yasha. Convince me not to believe my senses."

Inu-yasha continued to glare at the wolf. He felt the murderous rage boiling in his gut. He closed his eyes and tried to bury the urge to kill Koga. As he looked within himself to calm his demon aspect, he saw Kikyo, a cold smile on her face. He felt her body against his, and then it felt as if his entire body was on fire. He tried to sort the images and sensations, but couldn't figure out what was going on. Then the voices started. _Bring me the jewel…to serve me...go through the well….I'll be waiting….._

Inu-yasha's heart sank. His chest constricted and he was having trouble breathing. The fire was consuming him. Koga watched as Inu-yasha's face contorted into confusion, and then pain. He saw sweat breakout on Inu-yasha's forehead, and he reached out to touch the tormented demon, but withdrew his hand when he felt the amount of heat coming from his skin. Inu-yasha let out a strangled cry and fell to his knees. Koga kneeled down with him and pulled off his outer coat, which was already becoming soaked with sweat. Koga tried not to touch his skin, but couldn't avoid it, suffering burns on his hands. He laid Inu-yasha down and started calling his name, anything to awaken the demon.

"Inu-yasha! Wake up! You must concentrate. You will burn up if you don't concentrate. Inu-yasha! Gods be damned you're not going to leave me with the task of telling Kagome you're dead. Kagome needs you! Inu-yasha!" Inu-yasha thrashed around on the floor while Koga kept trying to keep him cool with pitchers of water. The water practically evaporated upon contact, but seemed to be helping his body from becoming completely burned. Koga thought abut taking him through the well to Kaede, but wasn't sure he wouldn't burn up right along with Inu-yasha during the trip back.

Suddenly, Inu-yasha's body went rigid and he cried out in pain and agony, before his body finally gave up and he passed out. Koga saw some yellow smoke drift up from Inu-yasha and dissipate into the air. He looked back down at the unconscious demon and reached a tentative hand out to touch Inu-yasha's skin. It was warm, but not boiling hot. He got up and brought back another pitcher of water for Inu-yasha to drink. Koga propped Inu-yasha's head upon his knees and slowly poured some water down his throat, careful not to pour too fast.

Inu-yasha slowly came back from the fiery hell that consumed him. He remembered everything. Kikyo, the meeting in the woods, her false affections, the way the blade felt as it ripped into his back. Her cold, empty smile. Inu-yasha felt cool water touch his lips, and welcomed the refreshing liquid as it ran down his throat. He couldn't seem to get enough, but the water finally stopped and Inu-yasha was left still feeling thirsty. He slowly opened his eyes and saw he was half-naked, lying on the floor. Then he felt the hand that was resting on his shoulder. He looked over at the hand and followed it up to see two blue eyes looking down at him. He tried to speak, but his throat was still real dry.

Koga helped Inu-yasha sit up and gave him the pitcher of water. After he'd drained the pitcher, he tried to meet Koga's eyes, but the guilt wouldn't let him. He stood up and put the pitcher on the dresser next to the wooden box that housed the jewel shard. His hand played over the smooth edges as he closed the lid. It made a hollow sound that echoed through the small room. When he finally spoke, his voice was a whisper. "It was me. I stole the jewel."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Koga waited for Inu-yasha to continue. Watching Inu-yasha suffer the attack, and trying to save him, Koga realized how much he meant to Kagome, and knew Inu-yasha would never knowingly betray Kagome. It was this realization that kept him from ripping out his throat right now. Inu-yasha's voice broke Koga's reverie. "I remember everything now. Kikyo played me for a fool. She…." Inu-yasha involuntarily shuddered at the thought of the pleasure and pain she made him feel. He cleared his throat and went on. "She stabbed me in the back. Literally. Some mind control spell. I stole the jewel and gave it to her."

Koga sat on the bed and let Kagome's scent sooth him. "Why would Kikyo want the jewel?"

"She thinks she can bring Naraku down from the inside. She wants to use Onigumo's love for her to get close to him and deal the final blow."

"So Kikyo now has half of the jewel in her possession, and she's taking it straight to the enemy. And Kagome is suffering from the separation. That about cover it?"

"Yeah."

"So we go get it back, right?"

"Right."

Koga gets up and brushes past Inu-yasha as he heads for the well. "What are you waiting for?"

_To be continued…._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: see a previous chapter.

A/N: Kubikazari (means necklace); this timeline assumes that Inu-yasha has not yet gained the ability to break barriers with the Tetsusaiga.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed!

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 5**

Koga and Inu-yasha reported back to Kaede and told her what happened. When Koga mentioned the yellow smoke Kaede knew exactly what spell Kikyo had used. And she was impressed that Inu-yasha had managed to fight it off. The plan was to go get Sango and Miroku on the way to finding Kikyo. They knew the village in which she resided and had to start there because they had no idea where Naraku's fortress was. Kikyo had almost a day's head start so they had to move fast.

Inu-yasha noticed Koga's frustration with his reduced speed. He was still faster than Inu-yasha, but Koga was having a bit of a hard time adjusting. They reached the slayer's village in a few hours and found Sango and Miroku surprisingly comfortable with each over in a field of flowers, finishing up a picnic. To say the two were startled was an understatement. Inu-yasha and Koga ran right over the two as they lay together on the blanket in their rush to find their friends. When everybody disentangled themselves, all three demons blushed listening to the stream of expletives and curses flowing from Sango's mouth as she gathered the basket and blanket and stormed off. They went to find Sango and explain everything that had happened, but when they did, she was already changed into her battle gear and her bag was packed.

Inu-yasha gaped at the slayer while Miroku just looked on with a mixture of pride and mirth. "How do you do that?"

"I can't picture you and Koga just stopping by to pay a social call. So what's going on?"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Inu-yasha and Koga told Sango and Miroku everything they knew as the foursome headed back to Kaede's. When they got there, they found the older woman sitting next to Kagome's body looking very worried. She didn't bother to look up when they entered. She kept her attention on her cup of tea, hating that there was only one option open to them.

"Kaede?" Sango went to the woman's side and put an arm around her shoulders. "How's Kagome doing?"

"She's stabilized. But she will only get worse if we do not recover the shards quickly. If we give Kagome all the jewel shards we have let, and I place a temporary healing kubikazari on her, she may be strong enough to go with you to get the shards back. But without knowing where Naraku is, it may take too long and the magic will wear off."

"What if we scouted out Kikyo first and find out where she's headed, then come back for Kagome?"

"Good idea Koga."

"Ok, so Inu-yasha and I can go scout out Kikyo since we're the fastest. When we find her, we'll come back here for Sango and Miroku---"

"Wait a minute. Why don't we just stop Kikyo when we find her?"

"Because I doubt she'll be alone."

"We can handle Kikyo."

Koga and Kaede exchanged concerned looks. "What?"

"Inu-yasha, Kikyo is using very powerful and very dangerous magic. I don't think you should risk a confrontation without at least Miroku with you."

"Hmph. Just say it! You don't think I can stand up to Kikyo after what happened!"

"No, Inu-yasha, that's not it. None of you should risk confronting her alone."

"So Koga and Inu-yasha find Kikyo, come back for us and then we follow her, hopefully cutting off Kikyo before she reaches Naraku's."

"What if we don't reach her in time?"

"Then you'll have to face Kikyo and Naraku to get the shards back."

"What? If we haven't been able to defeat him now, what makes you think we can once he has half the shards in his possession?"

"Because we're not going to face Naraku to defeat him. We're going to _distract_ Naraku enough to steal the shards back. It's a hit and run operation. Not seek and destroy."

Inu-yasha glared at the wolf demon. _Since when did he become the leader?_ "Alright. Let's go. We're wasting time."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

As they approached the village they knew Kikyo to reside in, Inu-yasha skidded to a stop, his ears twitching and his nose in the air. He caught her scent. _She's moving away from the village!_

"Koga! This way!"

He sprinted off into the forest following her trail. Koga caught up with Inu-yasha easily enough and remained a few paces behind to allow for sudden directional changes. They came upon a clearing and saw Kikyo vanish into the forest on the other side. _Almost!_

As the two demons raced ahead to catch the former priestess, a gust of wind blew them backwards and sent them crashing into the shrubs. Koga shielded his eyes and tried to make out what was going on, when he heard laughter. He felt the flash of hatred at the sound. He knew that laughter well. Kagura.

"Kagura! Damn it!"

Inu-yasha springs up into the trees and continues following Kikyo. Koga follows on the ground, trying to keep track of Inu-yasha through the treetops. Even though Koga was faster than Inu-yasha, he was unaccustomed to maintaining that speed while navigating on treetops.

They managed to track Kikyo and Kagura for quite awhile before a storm suddenly flared up and the gusty winds, thunder and lightening and pouring rain kept them from tracking the two women.

"Damn it! Now what?"

"This storm isn't natural. We must be close to Naraku. If Kagura could whip up a storm like this, she would have done it to begin with. This is Naraku's work."

"You're right. She doesn't have this kind of power. So we need to start scouting for a castle. I remember Naraku saying something about possessing a prince's body."

"Alright. We can split up, but then how will we contact each other?"

"We can't. I guess we're searching together."

It didn't take them long to run into Naraku's barrier. They couldn't find the castle, but they did find the barrier hiding Naraku. Now, they needed the others.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Inu-yasha watched as Koga sliced the last jewel shard from his body and handed it to Kaede without a word, noise, grimace or anything. He may not like the wolf very much, but he had definitely grown to respect him. He was a good leader, a strong demon and very loyal to those that earned it.

He turned his attention to Kaede, who was now placing the three jewel shards in a glass ball that was suspended from a string around Kagome's neck. Kaede held the ball in her hands and chanted. Her hands began to glow and when she removed them, the shards inside the ball were glowing as well.

"It might take her a little while to regain consciousness. But you should leave now. Good luck to you all."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Miroku approached the barrier carefully. He put his hand out trying to sense the amount and type of power he was dealing with. He reached into his robes and pulled out two wards. Not wanting to risk Kagome yet, he concentrated his energy and slapped the wards on the barrier, hoping to weaken it enough for them to slip through. The wards started to burn away but the barrier wasn't weakened enough. He fell to his knees and let out an exhaustive breath.

"It's no good."

He kept his head down, angry with himself for not being strong enough. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't let it get to you Miroku. We'll work together, ok?"

He nodded his head. Even though she was physically weak, her voice was strong and determined. He stood up and pulled two more wards from his robes. Kagome stalled his hand for a moment and studied the wards. She took one out of his hand and stared at it intently.

"If you use this ward, Naraku will sense the breech. Use two of the one you have in your hand and I'll add the rest."

The two humans placed hands and wards on the barrier and let their energy flow. Eventually the barrier sparked blue, then white, then a small opening within the barrier dissipated. Miroku yelled under the strain.

"Go! Quickly! Koga, grab Kagome!"

Everyone quickly made their way through the barrier with Koga coming through last, grabbing Kagome as he passed. Miroku made it through just in time before the barrier sparked and sealed itself.

As they turned away from the barrier, they saw the castle looming in the distance and they followed Inu-yasha to recover the jewel shards.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Gift From A Friend**

Kagura and Kikyo land at the castle, confident they had lost Inu-yasha and Koga. Kikyo gave Kagura a slight bow before heading inside for Naraku.

"Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you?"

Kikyo saw the knowing glint in Kagura's eyes.

"That's kind of you Kagura. But this is something I must do alone."

Kagura nodded and flew off in a gust of wind. Kikyo watched her leave, and then entered the dimly lit castle. She stood in the walkway for a moment, trying to sense Naraku. But he found her first.

"Kikyo. What a surprise." His hypnotic voice was everywhere, but Kikyo could feel the presence being projected by Naraku. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

Kikyo speaks as if he's standing next to her, knowing he can hear the slightest whisper anywhere within his dwelling. "I come bearing a gift."

"A gift?"

"Yes. A little something I picked up."

She turned the corner and stopped before the closed doors. She waited until they slid open by invitation. As she entered, she was immediately hit with Naraku's overwhelming aura. She silently padded over to the middle of the room. There were no furnishings. Just a rug on which Naraku sat, his back against the wall, one knee drawn up with his arm draped across it. She bowed to Naraku, a low formal bow, and waited to be allowed up.

Naraku watched the former priestess, now a shadow creature relying on stolen souls to survive, genuflect before him. A smile crept across his face. _Who does she think she's fooling?_

"Rise priestess. To what do I owe the honor?"

Kikyo raised her face, a small smile gracing her lips. "I remembered how much you liked it when I brought little things back for you, so I brought you this." Kikyo reached into her robes and pulled out the half-formed Shikon jewel. She saw the briefest of lapses in Naraku's façade as his shock registered. _Then it's true. Naraku cannot sense the jewel shards as Kagome can._

"What do you mean 'remember'? We only met two years ago Kikyo and not once do I remember you ever bringing me a gift. To what past time do you refer?"

Kikyo bowed slightly. "Forgive me Naraku. I wasn't speaking to you. I was speaking to Onigumo. I cared for him many years ago when he was badly injured. We spent many hours together, forging a strong friendship. I miss him dearly and thought maybe he was mad at me since I have not heard from him in so long. I thought I might bring him a gift as I used to and see how my friend is faring."

Naraku's eyes narrowed and his smile disappeared. "Onigumo is dead priestess."

"No, I can sense him within you. Please, Naraku, let me speak to my friend Onigumo."

"Stop saying that name!" Naraku rose from his seated position and towered over Kikyo. She met his gaze unflinchingly. "Onigumo died many years ago when his body was consumed by a hoard of demons. Now all that remains is me."

"Onigumo, please hear me out! You are alive! Those demons did not destroy you, they only created a new body for you. Please speak to me Onigumo!" Kikyo's face was a perfect mask of heartache for her supposed friend.

Naraku growled as he picked Kikyo up by the shoulders. "Foolish shadow! I am not someone to be toyed with like your pathetic half-breed." Naraku reached for the jewel shard but Kikyo closed her fist around it.

"No! I brought this for Onigumo! Onigumo, where are you? Speak to me!"

"Enough!"

Naraku threw Kikyo across the room against the wall. He began to walk over to the dazed woman when he felt a stabbing pain in his head. He stopped and grabbed his head, trying to fight the voice inside.

_**Let me speak to Kikyo**_

"No! You're dead! Shut up!" Naraku growled and reached for Kikyo. He picked her up by the neck and slammed her against the wall so she was eyelevel with him. "I am in control. And you have made a serious mistake priestess."

"Oni..gu….." Naraku's wicked smile was the last thing Kikyo saw.

_To be continued_….


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: see a previous chapter.

**Tangent Warning!** The end of this chapter is a scene that got stuck in my head and I decided to throw it in because I really liked it. It's not that it doesn't have to do with the plot, because this is a trilogy after all and so it will mean something more. Eventually. Maybe. Anyway, now I'm rambling about a tangent. Is that redundant?

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 6**

**Recovery**

The group crouched behind a stone wall a few hundred feet from the castle courtyard. "Ok, let's stick to the plan. Miroku, you and Kagome will sneak in when I give you the signal. Koga, Sango and I will keep Naraku distracted until we see you leaving. Are we set?"

Inu-yasha met the determined faces of everyone by his side. Miroku and Kagome moved off to the side to get into position to sneak past the action. Inu-yasha and Koga exchanged worried looks. Kagome did not look good. She had regained consciousness and helped with the barrier, but she was severely weakened.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Naraku smiled as the priestess lost consciousness. He let go of her neck and she fell to the ground in a heap. He bent down to take the jewel shard from her hand when he heard someone calling his name, followed by the sound of splintering wood.

"Where are you Naraku! I know you're in here! I can smell that stench miles away! Come out and die!"

Naraku jerked his head up and scowled, "Inu-yasha?" he felt the hatred boiling within him and he looked down at Kikyo. "So you were the distraction priestess?" He reached out for the jewel shard when the door to his room flew open.

"No, we are!" Kagome let an arrow fly at Naraku and Miroku began to remove the ward from his wind tunnel.

Naraku tried to dodge the arrow, but he wasn't fast enough and it grazed his neck. He glared at the priestess and was about to launch himself at her when he saw the monk's wind tunnel open. Naraku cried out and flew straight up and out onto the roof. Kagome went to retrieve the jewel shard from Kikyo when the former priestess lashed out and scratched Kagome in the face.

"The jewel shard is mine!"

Kagome fell backwards and couldn't get herself back up in time to grab Kikyo in her weakened state. Miroku went after Kikyo, cutting off her escape route by throwing his staff in her path. Kikyo pulled up and faced the monk and a staggering Kagome.

"You fools! You ruined everything! I almost had him. He was falling into my trap."

"You were unconscious, Kikyo! If we hadn't shown up, Naraku would be in possession of three-fourths of the jewel. Now hand over the shard now!" Miroku advanced on Kikyo, his body tense, not sure what the cornered woman was capable of.

Kagome now had an arrow trained on Kikyo, just daring the former priestess to make a move, "Hand over the jewel shard now or I won't hesitate to shoot you Kikyo." Kikyo saw the cold determination in Kagome's eyes and she cursed. _I was so close! Damn Inu-yasha and Kagome!_ "Give it to Miroku **_now_**!"

Kikyo started at the venom in the command. She looked over at the monk and lightly tossed it to him. He tucked it away and looked over at Kagome. "Now step aside." Kagome gestured with her bow which way Kikyo was to move. As she circled around one way, Kagome and Miroku circled around the other, Kagome still having Kikyo within her sights. Finally they reached Miroku's staff and the exit. "If you ever come near Inu-yasha again, I will personally kill you." And with that, Miroku and Kagome turned and ran from Naraku's castle.

Halfway through the castle Kagome stopped, slumped against the wall panting. "I can't go on. Too tired." Miroku backtracked and put the recovered jewel shard around her neck and his arm around her waist to support her. "C'mon, we're almost there Kagome. Just a little further." Miroku could see light up ahead, but he could also hear the enraged Kikyo closing in on them.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Koga came to a skidding halt after narrowly dodging an attack by Naraku. Just as he was about to circle around for another attack, he saw Kagome and Miroku fleeing from the back of the castle. Miroku was supporting Kagome, but that could just be because of her separation from the jewel shards. Then he saw Kikyo emerge from the castle, in pursuit.

"Inu-yasha! Sango! Fall back!"

Koga ran over to Miroku and Kagome and hoisted Kagome over his shoulders and the three ran off into the brush. Just as he was about to leap into the underbrush, Koga heard Kagome scream. He turned and saw an arrow headed straight for him. Kagome was struggling to get free and managed to push off and jump down from his shoulder. He watched in horror as she pushed him down out of the path of the arrow, only to leave herself right in its path.

"Kagome! Noooo!"

Koga dropped to her side but didn't dare move her. The arrow was charged and stuck between her shoulder blades. Koga looked up to see Kikyo standing about fifty yards away, another arrow drawn and ready. This one she aimed at Koga and let fly. He easily dodged the arrow as he ran for Kikyo.

"Miroku! Guard her with your life!"

Koga was upon Kikyo in mere moments, the bow broken in his left hand, Kikyo's throat in his right. "You may have been a great lady once Kikyo, but now you are nothing more than a shadow that needs to go back to hell!"

Koga squeezed tighter and Kikyo struggled to free herself. Suddenly, he heard a roar. He turned to see Kagura send a razor wind attack his way. He put Kikyo in front of him as a shield and managed to avoid most of the energy blades flying past him. However, one clipped him on the thigh and his side as Kikyo thrashed to one side to try and free herself. When the attack subsided, he let Kikyo's limp, bloodied body fall to the ground and saw the horrified look on Kagura's face turn to pure hatred, but didn't stick around long enough for her next attack.

He joined up with Miroku and they retreated into the forest, careful of Kagome's wound, and met up with Inu-yasha and Sango. Inu-yasha carried Kagome since Koga was wounded. When they got to the barrier again, Miroku was able to open enough of a passage for everyone to get through using the shards. Once outside the barrier, Kirara took Kagome, Koga and Miroku to Kaede for help.

Sango jumped on Inu-yasha's back and they sprinted towards the village, arriving only an hour after Kirara. Inu-yasha went to Kaede's and found Kagome resting comfortably, the color back in her face, and her skin warm to the touch. The jewel shards they had recovered were securely attached around her neck. Inu-yasha saw Koga sitting against the wall next to Kagome and presumed he was sleeping until the wolf spoke.

"You made good time. Kaede said she'll be fine, she just needs to rest. The charged arrow Kikyo put in her back didn't cause as much damage as it normally would because of Kagome's strong connection to the spirit energy."

Inu-yasha's eyebrows remained furrowed as he sat down, "Tell me what happened with Kikyo."

Koga looked up at the dog demon, his eyes giving away no emotion, "She shot an arrow at us as we retreated into the woods. I was carrying Kagome to make a faster escape. But Kagome screamed and managed to push herself free and took the arrow in the back herself. That's when I went after Kikyo."

"Go on."

Koga sighed and watched Inu-yasha for any signs that he might attack him. "I was choking her with my bare hands when Kagura showed up and sent her wind razors my way."

Silence hung in the small room. Inu-yasha waited for Koga to continue, but the wolf demon just looked away at Kagome. Inu-yasha had to know. He was pretty sure he knew what happened next, he just wanted to hear it from Koga's lips. "Go on wolf."

Koga met Inu-yasha's demanding golden eyes, "I used Kikyo as a shield against the attack." Koga saw Inu-yasha flinch just for a second, "She tried to free herself and that's when I got hit. When the attack ended, I dropped her to the ground and headed back to Kagome and Miroku." Inu-yasha's face kept the same frown and his eyes bore into the wolf demon. "Inu-yasha, I'm sorry but I didn't have much of a choice. Maybe she's not…" Koga couldn't bring himself to even say the words.

"You didn't kill Kikyo, Koga. She died 50 years ago. I know that now." Inu-yasha got up and walked out of the room. Koga watched him leave and then looked back at Kagome. He hadn't meant to kill Kikyo, but his instincts took over when Kagura attacked. He honestly wished he could take it back, but his actions could not be undone. Koga lay down next to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her. For her comfort, and his.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**The Priestess and The Sorceress**

Kagura gently laid Kikyo's head in her lap. She brushed the woman's hair back and tried to smile for her. Kagura could feel her energy slipping away. Kikyo no longer had the energy to summon her soul collectors to rejuvenate her.

"Kagura…" The voice was weak, like she was talking in her sleep. Kagura grabbed the outstretched hand and brought it to her lips.

"I'm here, Lady. I'm here."

"You must stop…Naraku."

"Shhh. Don't worry about that now. Rest now and we'll worry about him later." Kagura stroked her hair and brushed away her own tears.

"You're a terrible liar, sorceress." Kikyo closed her eyes and a wave of panic hit Kagura. "Take me from here. I don't want to die in this tainted place."

Kagura pulled a feather from her hair clasp and threw it into the air. It floated down lightly next to her and using her wind powers, she placed Kikyo's body onto the feather with her and they flew off into the sky. Kagura knew exactly where to take Kikyo. They had a special place all their own where they would meet and enjoy each other's company and the freedom from Naraku.

"We're almost there." She felt Kikyo squeeze her hand and Kagura's heart hurt just a little more.

Kagura landed the feather as gently as possible in the sheltered glen, right at the mouth of the entrance to the tree. She helped Kikyo off the feather and the two sat against the tree, Kagura cradling Kikyo in her arms. As she watched Kikyo fade, she felt an emptiness growing in her chest. Kikyo was the one that made this existence bearable. Now she would be alone, under Naraku's control, with no hope of escape.

"Kagura, I will be waiting for you. But please don't let me see you too soon. Do not give up hope, Kagura. You will be free. The priestess will set you free."

"The priestess?"

"Kagome. She is a priestess now. I have seen it. She will free you."

"Kikyo, you are the priestess that freed me. Please don't leave me." Kagura leaned down and kissed her on the lips, her own quivering from grief. "Kikyo…"

Kikyo's last words were whispered against Kagura's, "Ai shiteru, sorceress."

Kagura felt the last of Kikyo's essence leave her body. She hugged the former priestess's body as close as possible, until it finally faded into air as all the souls flew off in graceful white streaks to travel beyond, where they belonged. Since she was an incarnation, there was no physical body to leave behind. Kagura stayed in the glen for three days mourning Kikyo. When she was finally ready to return to Naraku, she had a new coldness within her. That wolf had taken the only person she had ever loved away, and now, she would do the same for him. Kagura didn't care if Kagome was going to free her from Naraku. She would kill Kagome, and then challenge Naraku herself, effectively sealing her own fate, and join Kikyo.

_To be continued….._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters.

Sorry I'm just getting around to posting this. I honestly thought I posted it **_ages_** ago. Silly me! Anyway, it's not much, just a wrap up of this storyline. This is supposed to be part two of a trilogy so I guess I owe you another story, huh? Well, the next story will feature Kagura's plan of revenge against Koga for killing Kikyo and maybe I'll give everyone a happy ending but I haven't made up my mind yet.

**TheTies That Bind**

**Chapter 7**

Kagome awoke to a sunny morning and Koga's arms around her. She tried to sit up without waking him, but the wolf opened his eyes as Kagome slipped out from under his arms. She smiled down at him and then frowned when she saw the bandages on his midsection and thigh.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

Koga sat up and suppressed the grimace from the charge of pain in his midsection. "It's nothing. I'll be fine. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Like a whole new me."

"Good." Koga leaned in and kissed her, then hugged her to him tightly, ignoring the throbbing pain. "You had me scared, nisou. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."

Kagome squeezed back as tight as she dared. She knew Koga was lying about the extent of his injuries. _But there's something I can do about that_. Kagome let her healing energy flow from her and surround them in a soft blue light. Koga tried to pull away, but Kagome's demanding words stopped him.

"Don't fight me, wolf."

They sat in the healing embrace for a few short moments and then Kagome had to stop. She wasn't 100 yet and needed to keep her energy levels somewhat stable. She saw the frown on Koga's face but she waved him off as she set about straightening the bedding.

"You would have done the same thing so just get over it."

"Hmph. C'mere, you stubborn woman." Koga pulled Kagome into his lap, his arms around her waist. "When do you think we can go home?"

Kagome knew which "home" Koga was referring to. She recalled their earlier conversation of her belonging to Koga's tribe. _It's our tribe now. Our home._ She smiled at the thought and reached up, caressing Koga's cheek.

"Soon I imagine. I need to talk with Inu-yasha and the others first."

"That might not be so easy. Inu-yasha left last night."

"Left? For where?"

"I don't know. But I thought it best not to stop him." He kissed her forehead, not willing to let on to the woman in his arms how truly worried about the inu he rally was. "I need to tell you something about what happened at Naraku's castle."

Kagome felt her stomach tie in knots. She could understand Inu-yasha not offering up his destination to Koga, but something in Koga's tone scared her.

"When you took that arrow from Kikyo….I….I lost my mind, Kagome." Koga squeezed Kagome tightly and nuzzled her temple, inhaling her scent and letting it sooth him. "I….Kagura….I used Kikyo as a shield when Kagura attacked. She wasn't dead when I left her, but….."

"Does Inu-yasha know this?

"Yes. We spoke once you were asleep. He seemed pretty calm about the whole thing actually. Said Kikyo had died over fifty years ago." Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, leaning into Koga. He brought his hand up and stroked her hair. "Look, I'm sure he'll show up for breakfast as soon as he smells it."

"I hope so."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Inu-yasha didn't show up for breakfast or any other meals that day. By the next morning Kagome was officially worried. Koga and the others tried to convince Kagome to leave Inu-yasha to his thoughts and go with Koga to the wolf village and take a break but she would not be swayed.

"I'm going to look for him."

"I'll go with you. I can track his scent."

Kagome smiled and gave Koga a quick peck on the cheek. "No, I'll go alone. He might run away if he smells you."

She asked Koga to wait for her at Kaede's and she went in search of Inu-yasha. Koga was doubtful that she could find him without any heightened senses, but she assured him that she would be able to find him faster without his help.

Kagome's first stop was the Goshin boku tree. And just as she'd thought, there was Inu-yasha, moping on a tree branch.

"Hey there." He raised his head and saw Kagome standing there, expectant, a small smile on her face. "May I join you?"

Inu-yasha just dropped his head back down and Kagome sighed as she approached the tree. _Well, if you can't beat 'em…_. Kagome began to climb the tree, trying to reach the branch in which Inu-yasha was perched upon.

"Don't be stupid, Kagome! Get down!"

"Hey! I've climbed this tree before if you remember correctly. And I'm stronger now so there's no reason why I can't climb this tree."

"You're going to fall and then Koga will blame me!"

"So help me out you jerk!"

Inu-yasha growled as he reached down and clasped Kagome's wrist and pulled her up.

"There. Happy now?"

Kagome gave him a smile as she adjusted herself on the branch.

"Yes. Thank you."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Koga told me what happened. Are you alright?"

"Oddly enough….yeah. But that's what has me upset."

"Huh?"

"Shouldn't I be more upset? Shouldn't I cry? Shouldn't I be angry?"

He turned his face to Kagome and her heart broke at the confusion that wreaked havoc behind the golden eyes. She reached out and brushed his bangs back.

"There's nothing that says you have to be anything. You mourned Kikyo's loss years ago. And you know that the woman who died wasn't really her. It was a poor copy with no soul."

"So…..I'm not some heartless demon?"

"Of course not! Anyone who could worry about not being upset isn't heartless. Paranoid, yes, but not heartless."

"Baka."

Inu-yasha gave Kagome's shoulder a playful push but the priestess wasn't prepared and she lost her balance, falling towards the ground.

"Kagome!"

The inu's lighting fast reflexes saved her from hitting the ground and pulled her back up to the branch, clutching her to him.

"I'm sorry."

Kagome gently pushed back and smiled as she situated herself on the branch again.

"It's ok, it was my fault. Thanks for the save by the way."

"You're damn right it was your fault. I told you not to come up here."

"What!" Kagome's hand began to glow white and Inu-yasha put up his hands in defeat.

"Calm down, Kagome, sheesh. You can't take a joke anymore now that you're with Koga? What, being with a joke like him, you can't handle anymore?"

Kagome's anger disappeared and she stared blankly at the inu across from her as she opened her mouth to say something, then thought better of it.

"Kagome? Hello?"

Her mouth slowly curved into a smile as she fixed her green eyes on the now worried golden eyes. When she spoke, her voice was an alto singsong drifting through the air.

"Oh Inu-yaaaashaaaa…."

"Kagome don---!"

"Sit boy!"

A flash of white and Inu-yasha disappeared, crashing face first into the ground.

"You bitch!"

Kagome chuckled as she carefully climbed down the tree to kneel beside the growling inu. She stroked his hair lovingly and then his ears. She was pleased to hear the growl change from anger to pleasure. _You always were a sucker for an ear rub, you dog._

"What do you say we go back to the village and I make you something to eat?"

"Will you make those noodles in the cup?"

She smiled at the hurt voice. "If that's what you want."

They walked back to the village, managing to make it half way before Inu-yasha stopped their progress.

"Kagome….."

He looked into the expectant green eyes and he almost forgot what he wanted to say. He squeezed her hand a little tighter then hung his head in shame.

"I….I wanted to apologize for…..for what I did. If you had…..if you had died….."

"Inu-yasha, stop." Kagome caressed his cheek and then tilted his head up so she could see his face. "That wasn't your fault. Kaede and Koga told me what happened. Kikyo put a very powerful spell on you. She used you. And from what Kaede told me of the spell, I'm very impressed you managed to break it on your own."

"But….I should have been stronger. I don't know what I would have done if you….."

Inu-yasha reached out a trembling hand, but withdrew it before he touched her. Kagome saw his hesitation and knew what he needed but was afraid to ask for, so she gave it to him, freely, willingly. Kagome stepped into Inu-yasha and hogged him fiercely. It took a few shocked seconds for Inu-yasha to react, but when he did, he enveloped Kagome in his strong arms and squeezed tight, hoping against hope that he would never have to let go. But dreams were for children and he knew better. Kagome was not his to keep. She belonged to Koga.

After several minutes Inu-yasha pulled back and kept his head low, avoiding eye contact.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

Inu-yasha's head shot upwards and he gazed at Kagome in awe. She could only smile as she led them back to the village.

"You are and always will be my dearest friend, Inu-yasha. Please, don't ever doubt that, ok?"

Inu-yasha nodded and kept walking. By the time they reached Kaede's house, they found their friends waiting for them. The group remained relatively quiet while Kagome prepared lunch, small conversations here and there popping up, but nothing coherent, with Kagome and Inu-yasha barely speaking at all. The others were beginning to wonder if everything was ok between the two friends. But as they sat together and ate instant ramen, Kagome and Inu-yasha joined in the light conversation, eventually getting into a shouting match and that was when everyone knew that everything was alright and back to normal between Kagome and Inu-yasha.

The End.


End file.
